50 sentences of an Apple and a Bomber
by xXWinterWhispersXx
Summary: "Because they were the most unlikely pair with the most unlikely dynamic." 50 sentences challenge! Gokudera x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Tell me whether or not I should continue!**

**THIS IS GOKUDERA X OC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Comfort – Ringo turned around, clutching her hand and muffling her sobs. She couldn't have anyone see her like that, in her moment of weakness. However, when Gokudera placed a firm, yet gentle hand in her shoulder, Ringo let her tears roam free.

Kiss – People always say that the first kiss is magical; however, it ended in pain for Gokudera and Ringo for they hit their teeth. Their second kiss…. That is another story.

Soft – Ringo was quite surprised when she found out Gokudera's hands were very soft. But it's not like she'd ever tell him. Holding his hand whenever she could already said it all.

Pain – Gokudera arched his back in pain – the injuries he had received were quite severe. However, he didn't complain a single time, his driving thought being "Ringo's been through worse."

Potatoes – Gokudera eventually found out that Ringo, as much as she loved Tsuna like a brother, got crazy jealous when he talked about him for more than five minutes. After all, you didn't have to be a genius to deduce that that was the reason why she had shoved her potatoes down the bomber's throat when he started rambling about the Tenth again.

Rain - Hibari once almost bit them all to death in the school rooftop. The reason? Yamomato innocently asking Gokudera whether him and Ringo were dating, resulting in explosions. MANY explosions that damaged Hibari's precious Nami-chuu.

Chocolate - Gokudera had a brilliant mind. However, said brilliant mind froze when Ringo shoved a box of homemade chocolates in his chest and ran before he could react.

Happiness - It ruled their world when they were together.

Telephone - It had to be the greatest invention of mankind, thought Gokudera as he heard Ringo's lovely laughter on the other end of the line.

Ears - Ringo's ears were trained to hear even the most whispered "I love you"'s Gokudera muttered embarrassedly.

Name - Ringo had to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming when Goku- no, Hayato gave her permission to call him by his first name.

Sensual - Ringo cheeks flushed red as she watched Gokudera eat an apple very, VERY satisfied. "This is WAY sexier than it should ever be allowed."

Death - The single thought that Gokudera was redy to die to obtain the Storm Ring made Ringo's mind shut down in utter fear and desperation.

Sex - "You need to get laid, Gokudera." "QUIT SAYING NONSENSE, CRAZY WOMAN!"

Touch - Gokudera made it quite clear from the beginning that he did not like being touched. But that was not _completely_ true – he was just really shy, as Ringo came to find out.

Weakness – "Our love is not a weakness Hayato. It makes us stronger."

Tear – A single tear ran down Gokudera's cheek on the anniversary of his mother's death. But this time, Ringo was there to wipe it and say "It's all gonna be alright."

Speed – The speed which Ringo's heart beat whenever Gokudera was around was otherworldly.

Wind – Windy days and short skits do not match well. And Gokudera was _very_ disappointed to find out Ringo always made sure to wear cycling shorts under her skirt.

Freedom – Ringo's free spirit was one of the things he admired about her so much.

* * *

**Pain – It has to do with Ringo's backstory. I shall explain if you insist~**

**Sensual - Ringo means apple in Japanese, hence the sexy feels when Ringo sees Gokudera eating an apple. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! I decided to finish these prompts before I start working on a new story project. First, I would like to thank you for your reviews:**

**SummerBreeze: Thank you, my lovely sister! Your support is the best~**

**Momo-chan: Thank you darling~ I love you, my BFF!**

**Fanatical Alice: Thank very much, sempai! *.* This story will only be a two-shot but, like I mentioned above, I'm working on a new story with Gokudera and Ringo as part of the main cast.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Life – While many thought Tsuna had been the one to give meaning to Gokudera's life, it was actually the fiery pinkette, with her teasing and lovely smile, that he longed to see every day at school.

Jealousy – Tsuna had to resist the urge to laugh when Ringo sat fuming in a corner of his room, going on about how "Gokudera is spending too much time with that stupid Shitt P. girl and should be here with me instead, no I'm not jealous why do you ask!?"

Hands – Ringo watched as Gokudera's hands moved elegantly across the piano, playing a soft, sad melody that made her heart throb.

Taste – Ringo dived in for a kiss before retreating and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ugh, you taste like cigarettes! "

Devotion – Ringo was devoted to making the ever-scowling bomber smile.

Forever – Forever was a very long time. Too long for Gokudera's logical mind to accept, and yet too short for the memories he wanted to make with Ringo.

Blood – Ringo stared her blood-coated hands, eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. Not even Gokudera's comforting words could ease her. She had taken a life. She was a killer.

Sickness – Ringo sneezed a couple of times, catching the bomber's attention. Gokudera promptly tossed his jacket over her head, her face turning to look at him with surprise. He scowled, but his burning cheeks gave him away. "You'll get sick, you idiot."

Melody – Gokudera turned when he heard clapping and found Ringo leaning in the door frame. "That was pretty." Gokudera stared at her, expression unreadable, before gesturing for her to sit in the bench, next to him. He restarted playing.

Star – Ringo was like shooting star, shedding light wherever she passed. However, she was bound to fall. And Gokudera would be there to catch her when it happened.

Home – The Sawada household became even more of a home to Gokudera when Ringo moved in.

Confusion – It made no sense to her, how she had managed to fall in love with such an insufferable jerk. It made _even_ _less _sense when he had returned her affection.

Fear – Gokudera never showed fear to anyone. Not even to his beloved Tenth. But he was at breaking point, and Ringo was just _there_, and he ended up pouring his entire soul's content to her.

Lightening/Thunder – "He was hugging you." "Of course he was hugging me; I'm his cool big sis figure!" "That was _future_ Lambo!" "Gokudera, are you jealous?" "...No. Damn it woman, wipe that smirk of your face!"

Bonds – His bonds with the Vongola family were eternal. His bonds with Ringo surpassed eternity.

Market – Ringo face-palmed as Gokudera fought with the baker about the ridiculously high prices for such ridiculously low-quality bread." I'm not shopping with you _ever_ again."

Technology – Gokudera explained exasperatedly to Ringo the complicated technology the Vongola Family would be now using. But the pinkette was not listening; no, she was far more interested on how _utterly sexy_ he looked with glasses.

Gift – Tsuna cracked a smiled as his storm guardian panicked over what he should give Ringo in White Day.

Smile – And Ringo's devotion paid off when the bomber's handsome face broke into a smile.

Innocence – They were not innocent. They had had "The Talk" (courtesy of Doctor Shamal in Gokudera's case) a long time ago. Then why did it shock them so much finding their boss being…. _adventurous_ with his Cloud Guardian.

Completion – Ringo walked towards the aisle, her beautiful wedding dress illuminated by the sun. And Gokudera could not help to feel like he was in the presence of an angel. He was complete.

Clouds - The fact that the deadly prefect of Namimori was Ringo's cousin did not stop Gokudera from asking if he could have her hand. But he will admit it; the Cloud Guardian's immediate consent shocked him and left him wondering if Tsuna had had a hand in it.

Sky – They only had each other to support themselves after Tsuna's death.

Heaven – Gokudera did not believe in heaven. But after meeting Ringo, everyday was like paradise.

Hell – Ringo was sure she had been imprisoned there for the last four years of her life. But her hellish cage was broken by her knight in sour armor, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sun – They were walking on sunshine.

Moon – Ringo watched as Gokudera slept peacefully and could not help but think how beautiful he looked under the moonlight.

Waves – They gently washed their feet as they walked in the beach, hand in hand. They were silent, but there was no need for words.

Hair – Gokudera's cheeks burned red when he overheard Ringo saying his hair was a beautiful color.

Supernova – Their lips met and waves of love and bliss swept their bodies, their souls burning like a supernova.

Omake:

Dynamic – Their personalities crashed and their eyes burned with desire for one another: because they were the most unlikely pair with the most unlikely dynamic.

* * *

**Wow. I used the word burn a lot. *shrugs* Oh well!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
